


flatline

by amaguiis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Don't take this serious, I just needed a place to keep this, just a shitpost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaguiis/pseuds/amaguiis
Summary: the nurses really should pay more attention to who's who, shouldn't they?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	flatline

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I actually wrote this for a server thing so it's just a short little drabble!

It was July 7th, his birthday. Well- his and his brother’s birthday. Kaname had made the trip to the hospital to meet with his twin, bringing a set of clothes since he was going to take him out for the afternoon to go get lunch. He walked into the hospital with his bag draped over his shoulder as the cool air conditioning hit him like a truck. Kaname had always been moderately ‘cold-blooded’ but the ac in the hospital still always threw him off. Each room had its own thermostat though, so his brother's room was never as cold. He liked that. Kaname checked into the front desk, the nurse he knew so well smiling at him and nodding to inform him that he could proceed. so, he did.

The hospital should be a place of refuge from the storms that hurt the mind and body, a place of love and sanctuary, a place to be welcomed into arms that would hold his brother until his entire self was soothed and recovered, content simply to dwell in those moments with his brother, being his anchor, and the pillar in his hurricane. And so in truth the "hospital" would have been aptly named as a house of torture, for the removal of any hope of real love is such there. He thought of the bare walls and bare floors as reflections of what the place really is, as if the building itself was trying to tell what the staff had in mind when building the place. Then there were the windowless rooms, the lack of real light, the doors without handles... it was the world's most obvious constructed metaphor for emotional indifference. But, now, he was here. He was here for his brother and that was all that mattered to him.

Once in the room, OgMERU changed and the two of them left. lunch things.

Then, they got back. 

HiMERU noticed there was a new nurse on shift, but figured that the nurse knew he was OgMERU’s brother. They went back to the room. OgMERU went to go talk to his doctor, so Kaname took a small nap on the side of the hospital bed. Little did he know, that was probably the worst mistake he could have made then.

The next thing he knew was he felt a prick in his arm and his eyes shot open, trying to force the doctors away. to his expense, these were new nurses and they did not know that they had just made the fatal mistake of _messing up two twins_. 

The nurses held him down, injecting him with everything that his brother was supposed to have and he could feel the medication burning as it coursed through his bloodstream. He hadn’t felt this awake since that day that landed his brother here. That day.. it was all his fault. it was **his** fault that this was happening right now. 

if Tatsumi Kazehaya had never existed, then he would have never had to deal with his brother being here- the pain of every visit- and the searing pain that was now causing his body to go into shock. The nurses shot him up and left him to his own devices on the bed. Then OgMERU came back. but alas, it was a little too late for that- wasn’t it? 

if Tatsumi Kazehaya never interfered with his life- if he never looked in his brothers direction- if he never- He was getting too tired to think.

“Hey, Kanachan? Why ya on the bed?” he asked.

“Kanachan?” 

“Kaname?”

silence. 

“Kaname-?!”

his brother ran over to the bed, collapsing onto his knees with a whimper as kaname barely could raise an eye to look at him.

Kaname looked at his brother, a pained expression on his face. 

“I love you.”

and then a scream rang through the hospital loud enough that the next building over could hear- but it was to empty ears as Kaname lay there in his arms, body limp.

  
  



End file.
